Encuentro acuatico
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: Ruto esta a punto de ser coronada como la reina de los Zoras y Link es enviando por el rey de Hyrule para entregar un regalo a la nueva reina.


**ENCUENTRO ACUATICO.**

Todos en Hyrule estaban a la expectativa de los sucesos que ocurrían en el reino, la noticia de que el rey Zora iba a dejar el trono y de que Ruto seria coronada como la reina de los Zoras estaba en boca de todos.

En el dominio Zora todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos para la ceremonia de coronación. Link fue llamado por el rey de Hyrule así que el se dirigió al castillo y llego hasta donde estaba el rey.

- ¿Me mando a llamar su majestad? - dijo Link haciendo una reverencia.

- Si así es, por favor acércate. - dijo el rey algo serio.

El joven se levanto del suelo y se acerco al monarca.

- Se me ha informado que tu y la princesa Ruto son muy buenos amigos. - dijo el rey atento a las expresiones del joven.

- Si eso creo. - dijo Link algo confundido.

- Perfecto. - dijo el rey levantándose del trono.

El rey se acerca a una mesa y agarra un cofre muy fino el cual le entrega a Link.

- Entrégale esto a la princesa Ruto, es un obsequio para ella. - dijo el rey mientras se sienta en su trono.

- Su majestad, ¿Por qué yo? - dijo Link algo confundido.

- Porque tú eres el más capacitado para esta misión, además que eres el único que ha entrado en los dominios de los Zoras y confió en que harás un esplendido trabajo. - dijo el rey muy tranquilo.

- Como usted lo ordene majestad. - dijo Link caminando hacia la puerta.

El joven sale del castillo y montándose en su caballo toma rumbo hasta el dominio de los Zoras mientras recuerda la última vez que vio a Ruto, luego de un par de minutos el Hylian llego a la entrada del domino de las criaturas marinas, el tomo el cofre y entro, sin perder el tiempo el joven hablo con uno de los sirvientes de la princesa para que lo llevara ante ella.

Link llego hasta la habitación de la futura reina y toco la puerta, la Zora abrió la puerta y vio al visitante.

- ¿¡Link!? - dijo Ruto muy sorprendida al igual que un poco nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

- Hola Ruto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. - dijo Link sonriéndole a la chica.

- Si, mucho tiempo, ¿a que has venido? - dijo Ruto muy nerviosa.

- ¿Será posible que el por fin haya venido a casarse conmigo? - piensa Ruto muy ilusionada.

- Bueno, es que el rey de Hyrule me mando a entregarte esto. - dijo Link entregándole el cofre a la chica.

- Gracias. - dijo Ruto bastante decepcionada y algo molesta.

- Es un tonto, lo odio. - piensa Ruto muy molesta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo Link muy preocupado al ver la expresión de la Zora.

- ¡Nada! - dijo Ruto furiosa y cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Por qué se molesto tanto? - piensa Link muy confundido.

El joven comenzó a caminar y vio a un grupo de Zoras nadando, se dio cuenta de que estaban en unas competencias así que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer se cambio su túnica por la Zora (el traje azul que le permite respirar bajo el agua) y se lazo al agua.

A pesar de que los Zoras viven en el agua Link en un par de minutos les estaba ganando a todos en varias de las carreras, las competencias eran cada vez mas largas y mas intensas pero el Hylian ganaba las mayoría y si no las ganaba por lo menos quedaba entre los primeros, todos los habitantes del dominio estaban muy impresionados por la gran habilidad del joven.

Ruto escucho lo que estaba pasando y con lo molesta que estaba decidió vengarse, llego hasta el lugar en donde se estaban desarrollando las competencias y vio como Link derrotaba a tres Zoras mas, entre ellos estaba su anterior prometido (para mas información jueguen THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME).

- ¡El ganador es Link del reino de Hyrule! - dijo un Zora que era el narrador de las carreras.

Varias chicas Zora que estaban allí empezaron a aplaudir y a aclamar al joven héroe, Ruto al darse cuenta de esto estallo en furia y en celos (ahora esta mucho mas molesta que antes), la chica sin pensar se lanzo al agua y quedo frente a Link.

- ¡Te reto a una carrera! - dijo Ruto muy seria.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del Hylian.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo Link muy sorprendido y confundido por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

- Claro que estoy hablando en serio, ¿Qué pasa?, no tienes miedo, cierto. - dijo Ruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

Todos los espectadores se empezaron a reír por la muy interesante conversación.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Link resignado.

- ¡Bien! - dijo Ruto muy seria.

- Ahora te voy a ganar, tú no sabes que yo soy la Zora más veloz del reino. - piensa Ruto muy convencida de que iba a ganar.

- La carrera será por el gran lago y por las cavernas submarinas y de regreso, ganara el primero que llegue. - dijo Ruto muy seria.

- ¿Estas segura?, por ahí hay muchos monstruos. - dijo Link muy serio.

- Si lo se, por eso la carrera será mas emocionante. - dijo Ruto sonriendo con aires de superioridad.

- Esta bien. - dijo Link no muy convencido por lo que iba a hacer.

Los dos se colocan en posición y comienzan con la carrera, Ruto sale a toda velocidad seguida muy de cerca por Link y en poco tiempo salen del dominio Zora y llegan hasta el gran lago.

- Es mas rápido de lo que imaginaba. - piensa Ruto al notar que el la estaba alcanzando.

La carrera siguió y los dos entraron en una cueva, el túnel brillaba gracias a muchas algas azules que iluminaban el lugar, todo el lugar era increíble y casi mágico, entraron en una gran caverna y de repente se encontraron de frente a una gigantesca serpiente marina.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - piensa Link al ver a la criatura.

- Es una serpiente de las profundidades, tenemos que irnos. - piensa Ruto al tiempo que toma las manos del joven y entran en una cueva.

La criatura comienza a perseguirlos y los dos nadan tan rápido como podían pero el monstruo marino los estaba alcanzando, cuando esta punto de alcanzarlos Link y Ruto se separan esquivando a la serpiente, la Zora ve una pequeña caverna y una señal al joven para que la siga, los dos entraron en la cueva mientras esquivan con mucha dificultad a la criatura.

El enorme animal trata de entrar pero no puede así que se queda esperando que salgan. Link y Ruto siguen por el túnel hasta que ven una salida, al salir a la superficie ven que están en el fondo de un gran pozo de agua y que la única salida era escalando las paredes que eran de unos 20 metros de altura, el se dio cuenta de que las paredes eran lisas así que escapar por allí era imposible.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?, esa cosa nos espera allí afuera y escapar por aquí es imposible. - dijo Link tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?, ¿Qué no eres el héroe del tiempo?, ¡has algo! - dijo Ruto muy molesta.

- Lo se, pero no tengo mis armas ya que las deje con tus guardias para que me dejaran entrar. - dijo Link muy preocupado.

- Perfecto, ahora no tenemos con que luchar. - dijo Ruto furiosa.

- Por eso no quería que viniéramos a este lugar. - dijo Link muy serio.

- Ahora es mi culpa. - dijo Ruto muy ofendida.

- Pues fue tu idea venir a este lugar. - dijo Link un poco molesto.

- Si lo se, pero tu aceptaste así que también es tu culpa. - dijo Ruto acercándose al joven (recuerden que los dos están nadando).

- Acepte porque no quería pelear contigo, desde que te entregue el cofre estas molesta y no se por que. - dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿No sabes por que estoy molesta? - dijo Ruto muy ofendida.

- No, no lo se, vengo a visitarte después de mucho tiempo y mira como te pones. - dijo Link algo molesto.

- Tal vez no estaría así si tu no hubieras venido a verme solo porque el rey te mando. - dijo Ruto muy furiosa.

- En realidad yo te venia a visitar de todos modos, el rey solo me dio la excusa perfecta para venir a verte, por nada del mundo me perdería este momento que es tan importante para ti. - dijo Link muy serio.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron por el comentario ya que el lo dijo sin pensar y ella no esperaba escuchar algo así.

- ¿Lo?, ¿lo dices en serio? - dijo Ruto muy nerviosa.

- Si, yo nunca te mentiría. - dijo Link bastante apenado.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo Ruto acercándose al joven.

La chica ahora estaba demasiado cerca.

- Si. - dijo Link muy nervioso.

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y el brillo de las algas hacia que el lugar tuviera un aire mágico casi místico, poco a poco los dos jóvenes acercaban sus rostros, sus labios se rozaban lentamente como si tuvieran miedo de tocarse pero con ansias de sentir los del otro, finalmente se unieron en un profundo beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

Sin que alguno se diera cuenta los dos fueron descendiendo y ahora estaban bajo el agua, el la apoyo contra una de las paredes de la cueva y comenzó a besarla de una forma mucho mas apasionada.

El joven comenzó a besar el cuello de la Zora al tiempo que recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, Ruto a cada momento se excitaba mas y mas así que el comenzó a besar apasionadamente los senos de la chica mientras ella lo acercaba mucho mas a su cuerpo.

Ambos subieron a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire, luego sin decir palabra volvieron a besarse, el cuerpo de la Zora comenzó a brillar solo un poco y a su cuerpo le aparecieron los pezones de sus senos los cuales eran azules y un pequeño agujero en su entrepierna.

Link al darse cuenta de que Ruto estaba desnuda y de que estaban a punto de tener relaciones se separo lentamente de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ruto muy confundida.

- Esto, no esta bien. - dijo Link muy nervioso y muy apenado.

- Link, no estamos haciendo nada malo. - dijo Ruto acercándose lentamente al joven y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Link muy nervioso al sentir como la Zora juntaba sus cuerpos.

El Hylian podía sentir los senos de la chica pegados a su cuerpo mientras ella mordía su oreja y besaba su cuello (Una cosa a la vez), Link no pudo resistir más y la beso muy apasionadamente.

La Zora acariciaba el cuerpo de Link por encima de la ropa y a veces pasaba sus manos por debajo de las prendas para sentir el contacto de sus pieles, el disfrutaba de cada caricia pero cuando la iba a volver a besar la chica se alejo de el mientras le sonreía un poco.

Ruto se sumergió bajo el agua y rápidamente comenzó a nadar alrededor del joven el cual estaba muy confundido y apenas podía seguirla con la mirada, finalmente el la perdió de vista y cuando menos lo esperaba ella salio del agua y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para luego volver a sumergirse, Link estaba muy sorprendido y no sabia como reaccionar, una pequeña risa hizo que se volteara y la Zora lo volvió a besar pero cuando el la intento detener ella nuevamente se le escapo.

El joven se dio cuenta del juego así que cerró los ojos sintiendo el movimiento de la corriente y rápidamente giro atrapando a la chica que acababa de subir a la superficie, ella se quedo atónita y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo y la beso con una pasión desenfrenada.

El la apoyo contra una piedra mientras ella con sus manos se deshacía del cinturón del joven, rápidamente bajo los pantalones del joven solo lo suficiente para liberar el miembro del Hylian. El besaba los senos de Ruto con una fuerza increíble y ella gemía a más no poder.

A medida que la Zora se iba excitando el pequeño agujero en su entrepierna se iba agrandando, Link poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrepierna de la chica, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y piernas mientras el se agarraba de una roca y comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente, luego de varios minutos el se movía cada vez mas rápido y con mucha mas fuera y ella gemía a cada embestida.

Poco a poco los dos fueron descendiendo pero aun continuando con la unión de sus cuerpos, la corriente los movía un poco pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención a este hecho, Link y Ruto se besaban al tiempo que el continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella, luego de varios minutos ambos llegaron al clímax y subieron a la superficie para respirar.

Ella miro al joven y luego se sumergió nuevamente en el agua, el no entendía que era lo que ella intentaba hasta que sintió como la chica tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba, el se aferro a una roca al sentir como la lengua de la Zora tocaba su órgano y jugaba con el, su respiración se agito aun mas al sentir como ella lo introducía por completo en su boca y lo acariciaba con sus labios y su lengua.

Sin poder resistir por mas tiempo el joven se sumergió y la apoyo contra una pared mientras la besaba, el joven bajo besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual beso con mucha mas fuerza, ella arqueo un poco su espalda al sentir la inquieta lengua de Link acariciando esa zona, como pudo se aferro de una saliente y solo se dedico a sentir todas esas sensaciones que nacían en ella a cada momento.

El joven tomo su miembro y lo introdujo nuevamente en la entrepierna de Ruto la cual junto todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a la roca mientras el se movía con gran fuerza en su interior, Link a cada momento le ponía mas fuerza y velocidad a cada embestida y ella estaba que no cabía del placer, luego de varios minutos de un placer que invadía el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes llegaron al clímax y salieron a la superficie para respirar.

El joven arreglo su traje y los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que descansaron, mientras esperaba el noto como el cuerpo de la Zora iba regresando a la normalidad y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo solo se ponía en ese estado al momento de tener relaciones con alguien (Magia).

- Es hora de irnos. - dijo Link muy serio pero muy nervioso por dentro.

- Si. - dijo Ruto muy alegre.

Los dos bajaron y llegaron a la salida de la cueva, el se asomo y vio a la serpiente, Link salio de la caverna y el enorme animal se le lanzo, el joven golpeo la pared con las piernas impulsándose así y esquivando a la criatura mientras Ruto salía de la cueva.

Los dos jóvenes salieron a toda velocidad de la caverna y se dirigieron de regreso hasta el gran lago, luego de varios minutos los dos llegaron hasta el dominio de los Zoras, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

- Es un empate. - dijo el Zora que estaba de juez.

Varios de los espectadores que estaban allí empezaron a hablar entre ellos muy confundidos por que no entendían por que los dos se habían demorado tanto. Link al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de el se sonrojo un poco y una Zora que estaba cerca de el y al ver la expresión que tenían los dos jóvenes sonrió divertida al pensar la verdadera razón por la cual se habían demorado tanto en la carrera.

Luego de un par de horas la ceremonia de coronación había comenzado y la nueva reina abrió el cofre que el rey de Hyrule le regalo, allí adentro se encontraba una corona muy fina la cual Ruto se coloco, todos los Zoras aplaudían y festejaban que tenían una nueva reina.

- Link, algún día tú y yo gobernaremos juntos. - piensa Ruto muy feliz observando al joven.

El Hylian se dio cuenta de que la Zora lo observaba y se despidió, luego salio del reino y tomo a su caballo para dirigirse a su hogar.

Desde ese día Link regresaba muy seguido al dominio de los Zoras para tener carreras con Ruto las cuales era muy largas pero muy satisfactorias.

**FIN.**


End file.
